Isabel
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: A lugia chases her oblivious lover. Will she catch him? It's a romance story, what do you think?     Human X Anthro Lugia


HA, thought you saw the last of me, didya? Nope, I'm just lazy. Sorry for the lack of updates, real life and all that jazz. I've also been busy working on commissions, none of which I'll actually post here (besides this one) because they're all terrible, terrible things. Oh god, fifteen-person orgies, fat anthro pokemon in lingerie, and giant, double cocked hermaphroditic snakes with tits. It's pretty gruesome. You can find 'em on my Furaffinity account if you're interested. Username WriterOfSmut. Anyway, story time. I love this main character by the way.

* * *

><p>She had been watching him for weeks now, her eyes glued to him no matter where he went. She stayed close, but not too close. She soon found his senses were higher than the average human's. His blindness must have been part of that.<p>

She found herself quickly ducking behind corners and trees to avoid detection. Not that it mattered. If he did know she was there, he never said anything. He went about his day as if nothing was wrong. That suited Isabel just fine. She enjoyed watching him from afar. By now she knew his daily schedule in and out. She would follow him from the hostel every morning and watch him close as he walked the streets, searching for employment.

It was around midday. If Isabel remembered correctly, it was time for him to take his daily walk in the park near the edge of town. It was at these times that Isabel felt the most tempted. He walked very slow and was always alone. There of all places she might finally be able to talk to him, hear his voice one more time, possibly even steal a kiss. But that was a distant fantasy. One Isabel played over and over in her mind as she ducked from corner to corner.

_Today is the day._

But then again, she said that yesterday, and the day before. "And the day before that...and the day before that...but I can do it this time! I can do it this...who the fuck is that?"

Isabel's thoughts were interrupted as she noticed someone approach the love of her life. A woman. If Isabel wasn't already seething with anger, she might describe the woman as attractive.

The woman was saying something to him, but Isabel couldn't hear it, and it didn't matter. The fact that this skank was talking to her beloved was rage-inducing. Isabel's red eyes glowed a vibrant purple. She could easily do it, even from such a long distance. The woman's neck was nothing but a twig. Isabel could snap it without any effort at all.

_You ugly, skanky, red dress wearing..._

Isabel reach her hands out, her psychic influence reaching five times as far. Slowly the energy crept forward, inching closer and closer to the woman. Her hands were like an open trap, all but ready to snap shut around the unsuspecting woman's neck. Only when the woman turned her head, did Isabel notice her love already walking away. He waved goodbye and was on his way.

Isabel reluctantly withdrew her hands and disappeared around the corner, leaving the woman with tingling sensation running down her spine. She could swear something had touched her neck.

Isabel felt cautious after that last close call. She followed closer than normal, keeping an eye out for anyone - man or woman - who strayed too close to her love. She gritted her teeth but held her composure as she watched numerous people pass. Some of them even went so far as to 'accidentally' bump shoulders with him. Isabel had to remind herself to keep a mental list of all of these people. She would have to teach them a lesson later.

It was somewhere around one in the afternoon when Isabel's love stopped in the park. Isabel herself darted from tree to tree as she followed him to his favorite park bench. He stopped there almost every day and just sat, listening to the ambient sounds of the park, as far Isabel knew anyway. He always spent at least ten to twenty minutes there. There wasn't a more perfect time to approach him.

Isabel felt giddy as she stepped from behind the tree and made her way toward the bench.

_Here we go. Be cool._

She reluctantly inched her way toward the bench, taking baby steps the whole way. She gulped so loud that she thought her love might even hear. It only made her more hesitant. For every step forward, she took a step and a half back. She found it amazing how fast she had lost her nerve. She was almost behind the tree again when she spotted someone in the distance. Yet another hussie, walking down the park's cobblestone path, and heading directly for Isabel's love. If she didn't do something, that woman might even sit next to him. Isabel had to act.

She steeled her nerves, marched over to the bench, and plopped down, just as the whore 'harmlessly walked by.

_Another crisis averted, and I'm finally sitting next to him!_

Isabel's silent cheer lasted only moment. As she let the words sink into her mind, she realized something.

_...oh my God, I'm finally sitting next to him! What do I do?_

Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. She couldn't even look to her love for fear of the consequences.

_What if he doesn't like my voice? What if I scare him away? What if he has a girlfriend already? Well, I'll kill her, but what do I say to him now? Should I tell him I love him, that I've always wanted us to be together, that I fantasize about him every night while touching myself? Does that sound creepy? He might find it flattering. I think guys like things like that...or he'll think I'm some kind of perverted stalker. I'm not a perverted stalker, am I? No way, I'm not like those women on TV. I don't...well I do that, but I don't...okay I do that too. Oh my God, I AM a stalker. But I love him, and that's all that matters."_

Minutes had passed and Isabel hadn't said a word. Already this was beginning to look like a bad idea.

_Think normal, not creepy. Um, 'I think you're hot.' No...'Nice pants?' Getting closer...'Wonderful...weather we're having?' It's perfect! And so subtle that he'll have no idea I want to put my tongue in his mouth! I should probably stop thinking creepy thoughts like that too, but we'll take this one step at a time._

Isabel took a minute to prepare herself. She cleared her throat, opened her mouth, but before she could speak, the unexpected happened.

"Miss, do you have the time?"

"He spoke...to me...first! W-what do I do? What do I say? I have to respond, quick! What was the question again? Uh, um..."

In her panic, Isabel contemplated running. She turned back and forth in her seat, torn between staying and running off in embarrassment.

_Answer the question, just answer question. All I have to do is answer the question._

"W-wonderful weather we're having!" She blurted out without thinking.

There was an awkward silence for a long while after. Isabel was almost unsure of what had just happened as she stared at her love's slightly confused face. She had blown it. There was no choice now. She had to run before she caused any more damage. Seconds before she took off, she heard a response.

"Um, yes. Yes it is."

Isabel froze.

_D-did I just do it? Did I make small talk? I...think I did. Yes!_

She smiled wide, but her silent celebration didn't last long.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Oh, that...um..." She looked at her wrist and groaned in frustration. They were always too large to hold a watch, and there were no clocks to be seen.

_Oh no. What do I tell him? He'll be so disappointed in me, already! I can't let that happen! Um, let's see. It was 12:30 last time I checked. I followed him for about a half and hour. I was behind that tree for a few minutes. And I've been on the bench for a few minutes. It's close enough. I can't disappoint him!_

"It's one...ten-ish, maybe..." she said as she chuckled nervously.

"Oh, well thank you." Without another word, he stood up and walked down the path, leaving Isabel on alone. She waited until he was completely out of sight, before sighing and sinking back into the bench. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She had never felt so nervous in her life. She was surprised she didn't throw up on him. "That would have a little embarrassing. But it wasn't! I finally talked to him. Yes!"

Isabel wasn't so silent with her celebration anymore. She had to resist literally jumping for joy, but she couldn't care less about all the people staring at her as she squealed out loud. "Today was a great day."

There was a bounce in Isabel's step all the way home. She hummed to herself as she exited the park, walked down the street, and passed the outskirts of town. She was too filled with joy to bother looking both ways while crossing the street, not that any passing car could do any permanent harm to her anyway.

She entered the woods far outside of town, and proceeded through them without hesitation. She traveled deep into the forest, scaring off all the pokemon wildlife as usual. Her humble abode was deep where no one could find it.

Finding her way there had become second nature. She skipped through the forest until she began to hear the soft roar of a waterfall. All she needed to do was follow the sound until she came to a large river. She followed it upstream until she came to the waterfall's base. With a wave of her finger, she split the tower of water and flew into the cave behind.

She spent most of her time here, alone but content. She had grown so accustomed to the dankness. It was a very deep cave. The stone underneath the waterfall quickly gave way to a wide dirt tunnel that Isabel had dug herself over a a decade ago.

She had only ever dug two rooms. The main room - strangely shaped like a gigantic sideways egg - and another for storage. It was much larger, and near full. Isabel was a pack rat at heart, but she never knew what she might need from that room, especially under her living conditions. She never had too many lights, just tiny, battery-powered lamps to light the way. It was dim, but not total darkness.

Despite how dank her cave was, the furniture inside looked new. There were many more chairs, tables, and couches in her storage, all wrapped in plastic to keep them clean.

"I may need to steal a loveseat next." Isabel giggled to herself. "Kai," she sighed. "I wonder if we could really..."

She stepped over to a nearby, full-body mirror. "Would he really go for someone like me?" Though she had never seen another person like herself, she remembered something her mother said a long time ago. She called Isabel a "lugia."

She twisted and turned as she eyed herself in the mirror. Her fingers and hands were gigantic and flat like a bird's feather.

_At least they're soft..._

Her skin was a dark purple, even in the light. Except her chest and inner thighs which were a very light shade of blue.

_You never know. He might like purple..._

Having a mastery of psychic abilities, she rarely needed to stretch her muscles. She had grown somewhat large over the years.

_Chubby at best. Some guys like chubby girls..._

Her face was elongated, also similar to a bird's, though she had no beak to speak of. Her eyes were a vibrant red. "...Well, at least I still have these." She held her breasts in hand, still surprised that she couldn't quite cover them with her large fingers. She considering her hefty endowments as a blessing. They certainly helped when seducing people out of their material possessions. "But none of that matters if Kai doesn't like them!"

She punched the wall in frustration, the smallest amount of dirt falling on her head as she did. She quickly realized that she needed to calm down. Sighing, she dragged her feet as she made her way to her favorite couch. It slid backwards ever-so-slightly as she dropped her weight onto it.

In front of her was a TV, off of course. Behind the TV, was a somewhat large and expensive-looking black generator. Isabel barely lifted a finger as she used her psychic abilities to pour a bottle of oil into the generator and start it. It let out a loud buzz as it powered on, but from then on was relatively quiet. Isabel often turned the TV all the way up to drown out the generator's - and the waterfall's - sound.

"Maybe a romance movie is all I need today. I think I'm running out. I'm going to have to go borrow some tomorrow..."

Isabel watched matched movies all night, and as always, the TV and the generator had turned off by the time she awoke.

"Today is the day, for sure."

Isabel had awoken much earlier than usual. From her home in the woods, she went directly to the park before the sun even rose. There she waited for hours as her love would no doubt pass by. She needed all the time possible to mentally prepare herself for what she was going to do. She took numerous, deep breaths in a failing attempt to calm herself down. "Today is the day. Today is the day."

By the time the sun was overhead, Isabel was no less anxious or worried, but she waited all the same, twiddling her large thumbs.

She planted her large butt in the middle of the park bench, growling at anyone who dared to try and take a seat. That spot was for one person and one person only. She did manage to pickpocket a watch on the way to the park, but it only increased her anxiety. She found herself pulling it from her pocket every other minute. It made the time go by painfully slow.

By the thirtieth time, she got bored with it and decided not to look at it anymore. Groaning, she laid her body across the bench. She almost felt sleepy again, but she knew it was just the boredom.

_Bored or not, a nap can't hurt._

It seemed like only a moment had passed since Isabel last closed her eyes. That made it all the more annoying when someone suddenly sat on her. She awoke in an instant. "Hey, watch it you piece of-" She stopped mid sentence as her weary eyes focused on a familiar figure.

With a surprisingly high reaction time, he had bounced off of Isabel's lap the moment he landed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I couldn't...um. Blind, you know?" He said as he motioned toward his sunglasses.

Isabel was embarrassed beyond belief. She had almost called her love a horrible name. It had only been seconds and already she planned to run. But she couldn't. Today was the day.

She mentally slapped herself for being an idiot as she did her best to regain her composure. "N-not...I-I-I'm..."

_Come on, this is no time to be speechless!_

"My fault. H-have a seat." It was evident in her voice just how nervous she was.

Whatever was wrong, Kai had decided long ago that it was none of his business. "Thank you." He simply sat down and enjoyed his seat as usual.

Isabel sat at attention, looking as nervous as ever. Her instincts kept telling her to run, but she did all she could to fight them.

"Y-your name's Kai, right?"

This caught Kai by surprise. "Yes. Do I...know you?"

"Not really..."

"Then how do you-"

"I didn't do anything creepy like dig in the trash for your old receipts or something weird if that's what you're thinking."

"...No. I wasn't."

"G-good 'cause I didn't do that last week."

"Well. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you incredibly suspicious."

"Me, suspicious?" Isabel forced a laugh. "Noooo."

"I'm surprised you can say that with a straight face, seeing as you've been following me around for weeks."

Isabel's mouth hung wide open. She hoped and prayed that she didn't actually hear what she just heard. But no matter how much she denied it, she heard it as clear as day. He had known the entire time.

_What did I do wrong? Was it all the times I bumped into him? All those times I stole his underwear? Did I watch all those spy movies for nothing?_

"I-I didn't mean to...I mean I was just trying to..." Try as she might, Isabel couldn't put her thoughts into words. There was only one choice now.

"Don't run."

Isabel hadn't even taken off yet.

_How did he know? Wait a minute. Could he be..._

"Are you...a psychic too?"

"No, but you aren't exactly hard to figure out. You always run in these situations, or try to."

_Oh no, now he thinks I'm a coward AND a stalker._

"How did you know I was following you?"

"You'd be surprised just how much you can see when you're blind. There's a man jogging far down the path, listening to some kind of rock music. There's a couple behind us, having a picnic and one of them is eating an apple. There are eight pidgey in the tree to your left. And you're staring at my crotch right now."

Isabel quickly averted her eyes to find a man coming over the horizon, jogging just as Kai said. He had an Mp3 player in his pocket, earbuds in his ears, and was listening to rock as far as Isabel could tell. She looked behind her to find a man and a woman hundreds of feet behind the bench. The woman had already bitten into an apple. Using her psychic powers, Isabel shook the tree to her left and nine pidgey flew from its branches.

"Okay nine pidgey. I may be losing my touch."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"I'm no psychic, but I get by."

Suddenly Isabel felt embarrassed again. "So I wasn't fooling you for a second, was I?"

"Afraid not." Kai shook his head. "I didn't say anything because you didn't seem like you meant any harm. That is until yesterday..."

"Yesterday? Ooooh...yeah."

"What happened? You've been peaceful for weeks but it almost felt as you were going to kill someone."

"Felt?"

"Oh, boy, how to explain this. Let's just say feelings are like colors, and these colors you can only see when you close your eyes and focus. They get brighter and brighter the longer your eyes are closed. And well, mine have been close for half my life so the colors are very easy to read. What happened yesterday. I saw nothing but rage from you."

"Well that woman...I thought she was going to..." Isabel struggled to find a way to explain herself without sounding like a stalker. "She was getting close to you and..."

Kai listened closely, noting the unstable tone of her voice and the feelings that emanated from her. It didn't take long to piece together. "I get it."

"W-wait, you got it all wrong."

"Look, it's alright. You like me, you just don't know how express it, and you have some...stalker-ish tendencies because of that. You...seem like a nice girl and all. Eccentric, but nice."

_He called me nice!_

"But I'm not exactly looking for a relationship at the moment," he said as he patted Isabel on the shoulder.

She seemed somewhat dejected. "So...does that mean you and I could still...you know, in the future maybe?"

"Anything's possible, I guess."

With that, Isabel's mood suddenly turned chipper. Her large tail wagged uncontrollably behind her.

_He said it! He actually said it! Maybe it wasn't just a dream at all. There's a chance for us to be together!_

She fought the urge to scream at the top of her lungs just how happy she was. If her skin weren't so dark, her entire face would have been red as a beet.

Kai could feel just how happy she was. "So are you going to stop stalking me now?"

Forgetting that he was blind, Isabel ecclesiastically nodded her head. "I promise." Kai breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to call the police after all. "I don't need to stalk you anymore."

"Well that's good to kn-" That was the last thing Kai remembered before waking up in an unfamiliar place. He had a headache, and the sound of a waterfall only made it worse.

Isabel returned at the sound of his groan. "Oh, you're up. Are you feeling okay? Is your head hurting? I have some pain killers somewhere around here if it is."

Kai ignored the onslaught of random questions to focus on one more important. "Where...am I?"

"You're at my house."

"House?" Kai was confused. He was most certainly lying on a bed next to a wall, but the wall was made of dirt. And the air had an earthy, yet clean smell to it. It wasn't unpleasant. It was more refreshing than anything. But somehow he felt he wasn't in a house.

"Well not a 'house' house, I just like to call it that. It's kinda more like a cave."

"Ca- what?" Kai went to sit up, but quickly lied back down as his head throbbed.

"Oh, the painkillers. I'll be right back."

Isabel moved as fast as she could, throwing random items in her storage aside as she searched for the painkillers. She was halfway through her storage 'closet' when she found the pills at the bottom of an old shoe box. By the time she returned, Kai was on his feet.

"Wait. Don't stand up. It'll only make the pain worse. Here take these. Oh shoot, you need water too. Be right back."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you...kidnap me?"

"Well I wouldn't use that word..."

"Oh wow," Kai groaned as he rubbed his aching head.

_Oh no, he might hate me. Ooooh if only he weren't blind, I could use Attract and be done with it by now._

Isabel's voice began to break slightly as she tried her best to explain herself. "I hope you aren't mad at me...I worked it all out, you see. Since you didn't have a job in this town yet, I thought I could...well...take care of you for awhile. You looked kind of sad every time you had to go back to the hostel so I thought you might be a little happier here. I-I have everything you need to live here." She tried her best to sound optimistic, but it came off as desperate. "We can watch movies and play games. I have food and fresh water, right from the waterfall, a-and it's not contaminated or anything. It's really good."

Try as she might to sound enthusiastic, Isabel was on the verge of crying as she looked at her love's disappointed face. She fought to keep her composure, but quickly found it was no use as tears began to stream down her face. "I-I didn't mean to make you mad. I just...just..."

_Don't cry. Don't cry._

It was already far too late to stop herself from crying, and soon she struggled to keep herself from bawling her eyes out. She was seconds from running away when Kai sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you can't just kidnap people."

"B-but I didn't-"

"Shh," Kai hushed her. "Just listen. You can't just kidnap people...or stalk them. You're a nice person, and you have good intentions, but you have to grow up and learn some self control."

"How do I do that?"

"Oh boy. How old are you?"

Isabel's was quickly losing optimism. "Twenty...is that bad?"

"Well...let's just say you have a lot of work ahead of you."

"Can you help me, um, learn self control?"

The tension was almost too much to handle for Isabel. She grew steadily more worried as Kai thought long and hard, maintaining a somewhat serious look on his face.

_Please, please, please, please._

Kai remained silent for a minute before a smile found its way on to his face. "How could I deny someone in need? I'll help you."

Isabel leapt into the air as large amounts of both relief and joy washed over her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Still bouncing with excitement, Isabel grabbed Kai and pulled him into a tight hug.

Kai was all too happy to return the gesture, but deep down he knew, he had his work cut out for him.

Kai was surprised at how quickly Isabel had changed. Just minutes ago she seemed like a lost, timid little girl. But as the two of them walked down the street, she seemed like she would be the life at any party.

"And then she fell off a cliff, snapped her neck and died. Man that was a really good movie. Bloody though. You see any good movies lately, Kai? Oh...blind. Right. Darn it."

"It's alright. I've seen a few, not literally of course, but not recently either. I don't really watch movies or television much anymore."

"What do you do then?"

"Well, job searching is something. It's a bit harder when you're blind though. Some parental support and SSI keep me afloat. Otherwise I usually just like to take walks and occasionally practice martial arts."

"Ooh, like in those karate movies? I have a whole collection of those."

"Uh, kind of."

"Cool! I tried to learn once, but I was a bit too...big."

"It's certainly not for everyone. You have to be diligent, and maintain quite the physique. How often do you work out?"

"Ummm, hey look, ice cream!"

Sure enough, in the direction Isabel pointed, a man was pushing a small, white cart, decorated colorful stickers and large pictures of frozen treats. Isabel loved ice cream. Perhaps a little too much.

"Do you want any ice cream, Kai?"

"Sure. A vanilla cone would be nice."

As Isabel skipped over to the ice cream cart, Kai couldn't help but smile. It was like there was a little girl underneath all of that psycho stalker.

"Two cones. Three scoops of chocolate and one vanilla."

The vendor grinned as he scooped the vanilla ice cream into its cone. He handed the it to Isabel just in time for her to hand it to Kai. He then quickly put Isabel's cone together, forming a chocolatey, uniform stack. Isabel almost squealed when he handed it to her. "That'll be four dollars."

Isabel chuckled to herself. As she stared into the vendor's eyes, her irises began to glow a soft pink. "Oh no." Her voice adopted a tone of fake worry. As the vendor stared into her eyes, his mouth hung open and he leaned forward, as if unable control his sense of balance.

"I left my wallet at home. I don't suppose you can just...let us have these, can you?" As she inched her face closer to his, his cheeks turned a bright red. Suddenly it felt as if his mouth were full of peanut butter.

"I-I guess I can let it slide...just this once."

"Yay! Come one, Kai." Isabel wrapped an arm around Kai's neck and pulled him away, leaving the vendor unsure of what had just happened.

As he followed Isabel away from the scene, Kai couldn't help but feel as confused. "What did...what did you just do?"

"I got us ice cream, silly."

"To that man, I mean."

"I don't know," Isabel said almost playfully as she looked the other way.

"Isabel, what did you do?"

"What? I just changed his mind a little. I've done it since like forever. Better than stealing and doing 'favors' like I used to."

"It's still theft. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to steal?"

"Mmmm." Isabel had to think about it for a second. "Nope. She died when I was five, and I never seen my dad."

"So you've been living alone since then? No relatives, foster parents?"

"Nope. Me and mom always lived really far away from people. Something about us not belonging. I don't think anyone knows about me. But who cares? I have ice cream."

Suddenly her lifestyle and childish behavior made sense to Kai. Isabel had pretty much raised herself. It was almost heartbreaking. Kai couldn't imagine growing up without parents.

As he followed Isabel around town, Kai steadily grew sadder at her predicament. Thinking about the 'favors' she had to do when she was younger, watching her 'persuade' free things from people, and noticing the very subtle drop in her mood every time they passed a mother and child. It was painful to watch. Kai would have to do something for her when he got the chance.

In the meantime, Isabel noticed Kai's worsening mood as the day went on. The two of them sat on a mall bench after Isabel made a few 'purchases' for Kai and herself. She couldn't stay silent for long after she noticed. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kai put on his best poker face to disguise the fact that he was deep in thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you don't seem like you're having fun..."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just thinking about something. It's nothing important."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" Isabel had seen enough movies to recognize the tactic. Kai hesitated.

"No, of course not. Hey, let's go do something fun. Do you like the beach?"

Isabel gasped. "I love the beach! Let's go, let's go!"

Kai smiled. Childlike as she was, Isabel was very easy to distract. He would have to remember that for future reference.

"Kai?" A familiar voice came from Kai's side. As he turned to his left, the woman was sure she had the right person. "It IS you. Remember we were talking the other day on the corner?"

It took Kai a moment, but recognized the voice. "Oh, um, Stacy, right? I'm not very good with faces as you can probably guess."

Stacy couldn't help but laugh. "You seem to recognize voices pretty well, though. Oh, and I was talking to my boss the other day. We may have something for you."

"Really? That's great. I was almost beginning to give up hope."

Kai's bought of optimism was short-lived. As he felt extreme anger growing behind him, he was reminded of what almost happened the day before. He could only imagine Isabel's face as she glared at the Stacy. Luckily, it seemed that Stacy hadn't noticed yet. As fast as he could, without seeming desperate, he stood up and placed himself in between Stacy and Isabel.

"Do you, um, have the time?"

Stacy peered at her wrist for a only moment before answering. "About four, why?"

"Oh no. I gotta get going. Got another interview later today and I'm not as prepared as I'd like to be." Kai was as nonchalant as possible. But as Isabel's rage grew behind him, he found it increasingly hard to keep his cool. "I'll drop by tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you, Kai."

As quickly as she appeared, Stacy was off, and Kai breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he was blind. Isabel's face no doubt looked murderous. He could still feel jealously and rage emanating from her. "Isabel, calm down a little, okay? She's just helping me find a job. No need to-"

"We're going home."

"You don't want to go to the bea-"

"Now." Isabel's voice seethed with anger. Kai wasn't about to test his luck. The trip home was a silent one, and the rest of the day felt sour.

Thankfully Isabel had calmed down by the time she went to sleep, but Kai was restless. All night he tossed and turned in Isabel's king-sized bed. He wasn't worried about waking her. By the sound of her snores, he doubted an earthquake could.

He sighed. "Where to start..." He didn't regret his decision to help her, but it was looking to be quite the task. And her past, every time Kai thought about it, he felt more and more sorry for her. Seeing how happy Isabel generally was, it couldn't have been all bad. But just from talking to her, Kai could tell she was hiding pain, somewhere deep inside.

"I should do something for her." He dwelled on the thought for the rest of the night.

Isabel in the meantime was having the most wonderful dream. Her and Kai were frolicking through a vast meadow. It was so bright and bloomy, which was strange. Isabel's dreams were usually a lot darker, but she liked the change in pace this night.

The two of them were laughing and giggling as they skipped up large, green hill. Suddenly, Kai tackled Isabel to the ground. He smiled as he pinned her against the hill.

"You're so beautiful, Isabel."

"I know."

Kai placed his hand on her cheek, and thanks to dream logic, Isabel could somehow see herself blush. Her heart rate skyrocketed as Kai brought his face closer to hers. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. Her breath began to speed up. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips in preparation for single best moment in her life. But after a minute passed and nothing happened, Isabel opened her eyes to find the dirt ceiling of her old room.

_Crap._

She wiped her forehead as she sat up. She was sweating, profusely, and her hands were shaking a bit. Peering underneath her cover, she found the insides of her legs a lot wetter than she had hoped.

_Double crap._

Kai was very clear when he said he didn't want Isabel naked, but she could never sleep in her clothes. It just wasn't comfortable. It turned out getting naked while she thought he was sleep was a pretty bad idea.

_Well, I'll have to get used to sleeping in my clothes...or maybe not. Maybe it'll happen tonight!_

Isabel giggled to herself.

_But I better clean up first. I can't have him thinking I'm some kind of nasty perv. _

Only when she went to get out of bed, did she notice something was wrong. Kai was missing.

"Kai?" She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Kai," she said louder, but to no avail. A quick peek told her he wasn't in the storage room, nor was he under the bed. But Isabel didn't expect to find him there anyway.

"Kai?" Feeling a little more worried, Isabel quickly flew out of the cave, ignoring the fact that she was still naked. She flew high into the air, hoping the height would help her spot him, but a quick sweep of the woodsy area turned up nothing.

_He couldn't have left, could he? No, he said he would stay with me..._

Isabel fought to keep her composure, but it was a losing a battle. She grew more and more frantic as she scoured the forest in search of Kai. She couldn't find a trace of him and was beginning to panic.

_He said he would stay. He said he would help me. He wouldn't just leave. He's not like that...is he? No...no he wouldn't. Could it be...he was kidnapped? It has to be. But who? It could have been anyone. Dammit! All those people! They're all jealous of our love! I'll break their necks if they don't tell me where he is!_

With lighting speed, she flew toward the town, the sheer force of her flight snapping several small trees in half and bending larger ones. She sped past all of the usual spots, the park, the hostel, the mall, but there was no sign of Kai.

She frightened the people on the ground. All they could see was a black blur followed by gale-force winds that almost lifted them from the ground.

She stopped in the town square, floating above the large fountain in the center.

_Where? Where! Where did you go!_

She didn't care about the numerous people staring at her as she fumed above the fountain. She could only think of one thing: Kai.

_I'll rip this place apart. It's the only way. Don't worry, Kai. I'm coming for you!_

Seconds before she began her destruction, she spotted a familiar red dress out the corner of her eye. It stood out, plain as day among the crowd of curious onlookers. Suddenly Isabel knew just who it was who had taken her beloved. "You...you...bitch!"

Her arms outstretched, Isabel dashed toward the woman, fully intent to kill. Her hands were an inch from the woman's neck when someone tackled her midair. Whoever it was, they were strong. The figure knocked her right out of the sky, but Isabel managed to hold on to him and drag him down. The two of them had just cleared the crowd when they hit the ground and rolled over ono another again and again. Isabel managed to land on top, her hands wrapped tight around the interloper's neck. She was ready to pull his head off before she noticed his sunglasses.

"K-Kai?"

As he felt her grip grow weaker, Kai let out a long sigh of relief. "Close call."

Isabel stared at him for a moment, her mouth agape, but it wasn't long before she grew angry again. She grabbed on to his neck again and in an instant, teleported them both back to her cave. Kai wasn't sure what had just happened, but he felt lightheaded all of a sudden. It didn't help when Isabel suddenly threw him to the bed in anger.

"Where did you go! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd wake up by the time I-"

"Shut up!" She grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the bed. "Where did you go. Were you with that bitch again! Is that it! I swear I'll kill her if you were. I'll snap her neck and burn the body. I'll, I'll..."

Isabel was confused as Kai held a small, black box to her face. "I was back at the hostel, grabbing this. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up by the time I got back, but apparently you're a morning person. Who knew?" He tried to laugh, but he couldn't laugh very hard with Isabel's large hand clenching his throat. Luckily Isabel released her grip as she grabbed the black box. "That was a gift from my mom. She gave it to me right before I traveled here. It's a little...feminine for me, but she said it was a good-luck charm. I couldn't just get rid of it, but I thought you might like it."

Isabel's eye lit up as she opened the box. Inside was a shiny, golden bracelet. Inlaid around its center was a red strip, resembling semi-opaque glass. Isabel's wrists were far too large for it to function as a bracelet, but it seemed to be perfect fit for her finger. It almost looked like a ring.

"I felt really sorry when I heard about your life growing up. I can only imagine how hard it was on you having no parents. You're suppressing the pain now, but believe me, if you keep it bottled up it'll all come out at once. And that's just worse feeling in the world. We'll just call this step one on the road to recovery. There's nothing like the feeling of getting a present from someone you love."

Isabel stared at the bracelet for minutes. It was such a strange feeling getting a gift from anyone, let alone someone she loved. It made her want to cry, something she hadn't done since she was very little. But she couldn't, not in front of Kai.

She tried to hold it back. She tried clenching her eyes shut, but it didn't work. One after the other, her tears fell to the bed. She wiped her eyes again and again, but the tears just wouldn't stop coming. It was an endless stream, almost as if the tears had been building her whole life.

She covered her face, it was all she could to prevent herself from sobbing uncontrollably. She felt like a woman in one of the many romance movies she had seen. It was a good feeling, but she was still crying and had no idea why.

She could think of nothing else to do but pull Kai into a tight hug. As hard as she tried not to, she began to sob on his shoulder as he patted her back to comfort her.

It was another ten minutes or so before Isabel stopped crying. She hadn't moved an inch after grabbing on to Kai. She felt as if she could stay there for hours, enjoying Kai's company and letting him rock her back and forth like a newborn. It was such a nostalgic feeling, but strangely, Isabel couldn't remember another time in which this had happened. She didn't care. It was a great feeling, one she hoped she could feel every day.

As time went on, the feeling faded and Isabel became aware of her surroundings again. It had taken some time, but she finally realized that she was once again hugging the love of her life. Not only that, but he was hugging her back, very closely. There was no time for embarrassment anymore. Like the many movies she had seen, this was always the perfect opportunity for something more.

_But will he run away? What if he...no. This is too perfect. I have to do it now._

She was of course hesitant. Even by her standards, this was a big leap forward. But it was now or never.

Isabel took a deep breath and went for it. She removed her head from his shoulder and pressed her lips to his before he could move. She tightened her arms around his neck to ensure he wouldn't pull away, but to her surprise, he stayed in place.

Kai was taken aback at first, but for Isabel's sake he eased into the kiss, and found it wasn't as bad as he expected. Sure it was strange pressing his mouth to her almost beak-like face, but it didn't hurt or anything. It was actually somewhat enjoyable. Kai did however find it strange when Isabel's hand began to rub his lower back and she laid her other hand on the back of his head. He hoped she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing, but the longer the kiss went on, the more likely it seemed.

Isabel was growing bold. Before Kai could react, she slipped her large, round tongue in between his lips. With her hands firmly holding his body in place, Kai could do nothing but sit and let it happen. Isabel seemed to like it. The least he could do was bare with it. How bad could it be?

Isabel merely imitated what she had seen a dozen times in that 'other' collection movies she had stored deep in her storage room.

_I sure hope Kai never finds those._

She saw the same thing in every one of those films: two people kissing each other deeply, their tongues invading each other's mouths. They always seemed to be enjoying themselves, as was Isabel. It made her feel so dirty pressing her tongue against Kai's. It was a very, very good feeling.

As she lapped at Kai's mouth with her slimy tongue, her hand traveled farther and farther down his back. Much to Kai's discomfort, she soon began rubbing and squeezing his butt.

Kai was all for making her feel better, but things were getting more than just strange. Isabel had become very passionate. She began to moan into his mouth, her breath slowly becoming rapid and ragged. And her hand soon found its way down his pants. Little by little she forced him backwards with the strength of her kiss, and he could do nothing about it. Before long, he was on his back, Isabel still lapping at the insides of his mouth.

Finally she pulled away, letting her long, slimy tongue drip as it hung from her mouth. She licked her lips and smiled. "Did you like that, Kai?"

"Um, Isabel, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Slowly, she rubbed up and down his chest. "I love you. And I wanna show you just how much." Little by little, her hand traveled down past his stomach and on to his crotch. She gave him a firm squeeze, giggling as he began to blush. It was happening just like in the movies.

_If he enjoyed that, he's sure to enjoy this._

Slowly she pulled his pants down, revealing his white boxers. They weren't on for very long. She pulled them down as well and had her skin not been so dark, she would have blushed at what she saw. Never in a million years did she expect to see Kai's privates. And never in a billion did she expect to see him hard, for her! She couldn't help but grin. It was so exciting.

Parting her lips, Isabel lowered her mouth to Kai's member. She stretched her long, slimy tongue outwards and lapped at Kai's tip. She smiled even wider when it throbbed at her touch. Grabbing on to Kai's legs, Isabel lowered her head even further and began dragging her tongue around his sensitive head. He gasped and clenched his teeth. It wasn't quite like what Isabel had seen in the movies. She would have to try harder.

Determined, she dragged her tongue up and down his shaft, leaving glistening trails of saliva in her wake. He gasped again, and it only made Isabel more determined. She wrapped her large hand around his base and put more force into her lick. When Kai moaned, she knew she had gotten it right.

From then on, her licks were long and forceful. It got the best reaction out of Kai. Isabel was so proud of herself. She had to keep experimenting. She did everything she could to make Kai moan. Long, slow licks up, down, and all around his member. She took his tip into her mouth and gently suckled it like a straw, causing it to throb in her grip.

She found Kai's reactions to be cute. As she slowly bobbed her head up and down on his member, she couldn't help but giggle out loud at the myriad of funny expressions on his face. As she sucked him off, small dollops of pre began to build at his tip. Isabel eagerly lapped them up. She had always wondered how cum tasted. She was surprised to find it had a good taste. Salty, yet somewhat sweet. Isabel loved salty sweet things. It was just another reason to keep going.

She did what she could, and though she was inexperienced, she did well for her first time. Isabel continued to watch Kai's face as she bobbed her head faster and faster. His throbs were becoming more and more frequent, and his legs began to shake. If it was anything like that movie she once saw, it meant Kai was close.

She slurped and sucked at his member until finally Kai let loose. He moaned as his member loosed several jets of cum. Isabel's mouth was soon full of the delicious, salty sweet taste. She swallowed it all and continued to suck at Kai's member for more. She did everything she could, squeezed at his balls, stroked at his shaft, but he could only offer a few spurts more before he was finished.

Kai sighed as he finally came down from orgasm. As expected, his body went limp. He panted as he tried to recover. Isabel made it much harder for him. As she stared into his blissful face, she continued to idly stroke his member. Big as it was, Isabel's large hand was more than enough to envelop it entirely.

She laughed to herself, grinning as she rested on her elbow. "Did I do good, Kai?" She twisted his tip between her fingers causing him to let out a light gasp.

"Y-yes. You did great." Even if she hadn't, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her anyway.

Isabel smiled wide as she crawled forward and straddled Kai's hips, letting her two massive breasts hang in his face. "Now can you do something for me?" She lowered her breasts to his face, making sure to line her nipple with his mouth. When he felt it rub against his lips, he knew what she wanted, and from the looks of things, he no longer had a choice in the matter.

Sighing, Kai opened his mouth and took Isabel's nipple inside. He started off gentle, lightly sucking at it and gauging Isabel's reaction. Though he couldn't see her face, he could hear her breath. Her panting and light gasps were a sure sign she was enjoying herself.

He decided to be bold. As he sucked her sensitive nipple, he began to drag his tongue across it. Isabel held a moan in her throat. It was a good sign. Kai licked up and down the soft nub of flesh. It was large, about the size of a small thimble. It gave him a lot of space to work with.

As he ran his tongue along Isabel's nipple, his mouth pulled at her areola. He made loud sucking sounds as he did his best not to drool on himself.

Isabel began to lose herself to the pleasure. She grabbed on to Kai's idle hand and moved it to her breast, encouraging him to squeeze and fondle her. He didn't object. He rubbed his hand up and down her soft breast, occasionally giving it a soft squeeze here and there. It was everything Isabel imagined it would be.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she lost herself to the pleasure. She dug her hand into the soft fat of her other breast in an attempt to further increase her pleasure. As she kneaded her large breast, she twisted her sensitive nipple in between her fingers. She fondled and caressed herself as she had done so many time before, but it felt different this time. This time, she had a friend to help her.

Her breath shuddered as she ground her body against Kai's. She could feel his member throbbing against her butt. Already it had grown hard as it sat in between Isabel's cheeks, but she wouldn't stop teasing it. She never ceased rubbing it against her butt as she could feel Kai enjoyed it. At least his member did.

She didn't want to tease for too long however. Isabel decided to give in to her body's needs. She lifted her butt high into the air and lowered herself onto Kai's member. The both of them let out long, breathy moans as they were forced together. Isabel's body began to shake. Her tongue hung from her mouth. Though she had done many 'favors' in her day, it had been a decade and a half since she had last been penetrated, and it was proving too much to handle.

She slowed her progress down Kai's shaft, but that only increased the pleasure.

_No, I can't cum from just this. Come on, hold on._

Kai was thicker than she expected. The feeling of his warm member spreading her apart and rubbing against her walls made her want more. She wanted desperately to slam down again and again to satisfy her carnal urges, but she couldn't ruin the moment.

Isabel steeled her nerves and forced herself down the last inch of Kai's member as slowly as possible. She sighed as her soft rump came to rest against his lap. The both of them sat unmoving for a time, Isabel shaking and shuddering as she waited for the pleasure to go down. She fought hard to ignore the screams in her mind telling her to cum. She waited for only a minute, but it seemed like so much longer.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she eased her way up Kai's shaft, moaning as his warmth ground against her sensitive insides. Kai on the other hand, couldn't move an inch. In her pleasure, Isabel had grabbed his shoulders and pinned them down. There was nothing he could do but take it.

Isabel exhibited more self control than she had in her entire life. It took everything she had not to pound Kai mercilessly until she came. For his sake, and hers, she took it slow, wanting to enjoy the first time with her love. But before long, her body's urges became too much to handle.

Against her will, she began to speed up little by little. Slowly but surely her mind began to go blank as the pleasure took hold. She moaned out loud, her tongue hanging from her mouth and dripping onto the bed beside Kai's face.

She did what she could to sate her lust, but in the end it was no use. She gyrated her hips over Kai's member, loving the feeling of his body rubbing against hers. Somehow, it seemed to enhance the experience.

She wrapped her arms around Kai's head, pulling him close as she approached her inevitable peak. Her breast smothered his face, muffling his every moan. Isabel's large body completely enveloped Kai's. She squeezed him tight as her huge rump bounced on his member again and again. Her body moved as fast as it could. It screamed at Isabel for release, and she could no longer ignore it. Her moans steadily grew louder and louder until she screamed into the air.

Her orgasmic cry drowned out the sound of the waterfall. She hugged Kai tight as her orgasm hit her. Her walls contracted again and again around Kai's member as her tunnel became flooded with juices. As her wall's clamped down, the liquids began to squirt outwards and slide down Kai's shaft. Isabel's repeated squeezes put Kai over the edge as well. He moaned into Isabel's breasts as his member fired spurt after spurt into her tight hole. As he felt her push down against him, he couldn't help but push back. His body urged him to go deeper, and he couldn't ignore it. He grabbed on to Isabel's large rump and forced it down as he filled her tunnel with his warm seed.

They did everything they could to make it last, but it couldn't last forever. Within a minute, both their orgasms had died down. They lay panting in each other's arms for a long while after, simple enjoying the afterglow in the comfort of their partner's body.

As much as Kai didn't want to ruin the moment, he was beginning to suffocate. Once he tapped Isabel's shoulder, she removed herself and lay to the side. But she remained as close as possible. Kai's body was so warm.

"Thank you, Kai." Isabel laid her hand on his chest and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. She snuggled under his chin, completely content.

"You're welcome." She may have been a little crazy, but Kai couldn't help but think she was kind of cute. He felt responsible, not only for Isabel, but anyone she might hurt in a fit of rage. No doubt it would be difficult to reform her, but that was alright. Kai liked a challenge.

"So does this mean we're like married now?"

Clearly he still had a long way to go.


End file.
